Naruto, The Untold Story
by Shadow Dragon13's the Devil
Summary: Based on the events of the Naruto story line, but told in another point of view. Kitsuna is a half demon girl searching for a home that wont drive her away. Along the way she makes new friends and meets a family member she never knew she had.
1. New Girl in Town

A/N: Hey there, how's everyone been doing? Not many have reviewed my last story, _Kiba Takes a Bath_. Oh well, no biggie. But I do thank those who reviewed that story and _The Marching Song Song_. Well with that, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot and the characters listed.

A/N, again: This list of characters I have here are ones I and my friend Blizard Wolf's little brother created for this story.

Name: Kotohashi Kitsuna

Age: 14

Height: 5' 0"

Weight: 110 pounds

Blood Type: O+

Favorite Food: Sushi

Least Favorite Food: Zucchini

Personality: Playful, Aggressive, Sly

Name: Kotohashi Kita

Age: 24

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 131 pounds

Blood Type: O+

Favorite Food: Green Vegetables

Least Favorite Food: Red Meat

Personality: Sly, Seductive

Name: Nonaka Hojo

Age: 13

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 120 pounds

Blood Type: A+

Favorite Food: Lasagna

Least Favorite Food: Fish

Personality: Cocky, Overly Confident, Outspoken, Open to all people

Name: Nonaka Hiro

Age: 13

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 120 pounds

Blood Type: A+

Favorite Food: Fish

Least Favorite Food: Lasagna

Personality: Picky, Secluded, Hard time trusting others

A/N: Alright, now we can begin.

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

"Well dad, let's hope this place isn't as bad as the last" the girl said to the fox pelt, sitting on her head.

She walked through the village, may of the citizens stared as she walked passed them.

'I guess this village doesn't get many strangers' she thought.

"Look at the faces" one of the villagers said in shock.

The girl looked in the direction he faced and saw a blond haired boy in an orange jumpsuit, dangling from a rope just above her and tagging the cliff in front of him.

"Naruto, get down here this instant!" a man from behind demanded.

The boy lost his balance and fell. Lucky for him a tree caught him but the branch broke and he landed on top of the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, are you ok. Here, let me help you up" The boy, Naruto, offered.

"I'm ok, and thank you" the girl said as she allowed him to help her up. She then felt her head. "My fox pelt. Where is it?" she said in a panic.

"You mean this" Naruto said as he held the fox pelt to her.

"Yes thank you" the girl said with a smile.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing; and just before the graduation exam" The man, Iruka, said with a sigh.

Naruto said nothing.

"Well, come back to the school with me and bring your friend too" said Iruka.

Naruto did just as he said, and along the way he made small talk with the girl.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked her.

"My name is Kotohashi Kitsuna" was her reply.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What brings you here to our village?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I've been living on the streets, and moving from village to village since my father died five years ago. I thought this village would be a good place for me to settle" said Kitsuna.

"And what do you think so far" said Naruto.

"It's nice, although you don't get many visitors, and I can tell" Kitsuna giggled.

"Aint that the truth" Naruto said with a grin.

They finally arrived at the school. Iruka's classroom was the size of a football stadium.

"You there, girl; come with me" he ordered.

Kitsuna followed him to his office.

"Please, take a seat" he offered.

She sat down in the chair, but in a strange position.

"Now tell me your name and what brought you here to our village" said Iruka.

"My name is Kotohashi Kitsuna, and I came here because I thought this would be a safe place for me to live" she said.

""It's very nice to meet you. My name is Iruka. I'll find a good place for you and your family to live" he told her.

"I don't have a family. My father died five years ago and I haven't seen my mother since I was a baby, so I'm all alone in this world" Kitsuna informed him.

"That is a shame. Well, I'll still find a home for you. In the meantime you may leave now and come back after class, we'll discuss matters then" Iruka got up to return to his class.

"Wait sir. I wanted to ask if I could join your ninja academy" said Kitsuna.

"How far have you gotten in your education?" Iruka asked her.

"I was close to graduation, but I had to move. Here's my transcript if you want to take a look" Kitsuna handed him the paper.

"I see you studied in Sunagakure" Iruka stated.

Kitsuna nodded yes.

"I see that you have done very well. You may finish your education here, starting today" said Iruka.

"Thank you sir, I mean sensei" Kitsuna bowed.

"Come child, I will introduce you to your classmates" Iruka led her to the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student today" Iruka announced to his class. "This is Kotohashi Kitsuna. She will be studying with us for the remainder of the term" He turns to Kitsuna. "Go sit in the available seat in the back."

She sat next to a blue haired girl in tan jacket.

"Hi" Kitsuna said with a smile. "My name is Kotohashi Kitsuna."

At first the girl said nothing, and then in a small, timid voice she said "Um, my n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Alright students, gat ready for a pop quiz" said Iruka.

The class groaned.

"The quiz is for you to use the transformation jutsu to look like me" he announced.

The class made a single file line. Kitsuna and Naruto brought up the rear. 

"Now Kitsuna, did you learn this at your old school?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, of course Iruka sensei" Kitsuna made the right hand sign and shouted "Transform." She too passed like everyone before her.

'Thank goodness my tail didn't pop out like it normally does" she thought as she went back to her seat.

She watched as Naruto performed his new jutsu.

"I call it Sexy Jutsu" he said proudly after taking the form of a naked female model.

Iruka got a mild bloody nose and dragged Naruto away in anger.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" Kitsuna asked Hinata.

"He'll probably get yelled at again" Hinata said in her shy voice.

"How long do you think Iruka sensei will be out?" Kitsuna asked.

"He might be gone all day" Hinata replied.

"All day!" Kitsuna exclaimed. "Well, I guess one more day of sleeping on the streets won't hurt."

"You don't have a place to stay?" said Hinata.

"No" said Kitsuna. "I don't even have a family. My father died five years ago and my mother abandoned us when I was a baby."

"That's so sad" said Hinata. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"Are you sure your family wont mind?" Kitsuna asked.

"They wouldn't mind housing a homeless girl" said Hinata.

"Thank you" said Kitsuna.

After class, Hinata took Kitsuna to her home. And just as Hinata said, her family didn't mind having her stay.

"Um, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Hinata asked as she noticed Kitsuna's tattered clothing.

"That would be very helpful, thank you" said Kitsuna.

"Here" Hinata handed Kitsuna a pair of green camo pants, a black top and a blue denim vest. "If you want to take a bath, there's a stream not far from here."

Kitsuna thanked her and left for her bath.

"Aw, this is so refreshing" Kitsuna sighed. "I can't remember the last time I took a bath. And it feels so good to let my tail out of my pants." She scrubbed the fox tail until it was clean.

After her bath she dressed herself in the clothes she received from Hinata, stuffed her tail into her new pants, placed the fox pelt back on her head, and then went looking for Hinata. She was approaching the stream wearing a powder blue bath robe.

"All yours" said Kitsuna.

"Thank you" said Hinata. "Those clothes look good on you. If you want you can have them. I don't wear them much."

"Really, thanks" Kitsuna said with delight.

A/N: Not bad first chapter, I know. But please, tell all in reviews. No flames please. I know I use this a lot, but I get enough from my band director. Any who, I'll see you next time. Bye.


	2. Graduation and Assignments

A/N: Yay, I got three reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed. And now, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Graduation and Assignments

Three weeks have passed and it was time for the graduation exams.

"Well class, today is the graduation exam" Iruka announced to the class. "Your test is to use the clone jutsu."

Everyone was individually called up to Iruka's office for the test. And just as everyone before them, Hinata and Kitsuna both passed the exam.

"What a cool headband" Kitsuna said in awe as she gazed upon her "diploma". "They look much better than the sand ones." She tied it to one of belt loopholes on her pants.

"They sure are" Hinata said while tying hers around her neck. "But how do you know what the sand headbands look like?"

"I must have forgotten to tell you, but I studied in the Sunagakure academy before coming here" said Kitsuna.

"That explains why you were able to graduate with me" said Hinata.

After class Hinata and Kitsuna entered a crowd of parents congratulating their children. Hinata's parents congratulated her as well as Kitsuna.

"Look, there he is" sneered one of the mothers.

"Good thing he didn't graduate; a creature like him should never be a ninja" sneered another mother.

'They must be talking about Naruto' Kitsuna thought. She spotted him on a near by swing. 'If only I could tell him my secret, then maybe he wouldn't feel so alone" She had a sad look on her face.

"Good morning Lord Hokage" said the tall, slender woman. She had long, midnight blue hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a green vest like all the other jonin, a red v-neck top, short (above mid thigh) denim pants, and her Konokagakure headband was tied around her left thigh.

"Good morning Kita, I've been expecting you" said Lord Hokage. "And you don't have to use your disguise around me."

"Yes, I keep forgetting, allow me to change back" said Kita. Her hair went from midnight blue to orange, a pair of fox ears sprouted from her head, her eyes turned into a bright yellow, and a long, bushy fox tail sprouted from above her buttox.

"As you already know I called you here to assign you to a squad of genin. You will be leading squad eleven, which consists of the Nonaka brothers, Hojo and Hiro, and the village's newest citizen, Kotohashi Kitsuna" Lord Hokage informed her.

"I know the Nonaka brothers, but who is this Kitsuna?" Kita asked.

"Isn't it obvious, she's your sister" said Lord Hokage.

"My sister?" Kita said in a puzzled manner.

"Yes, your younger half sister. Your father had a daughter with a mortal woman fourteen years ago and raised her until just five years ago when he died. I assigned her to you because you can teach her how to control her demonic powers and you're the only family she has left that will accept her" Lord Hokage told her.

Kita stood there, shocked from the news. She then said, "Thank you for telling me Lord Hokage," and bowed before him. She then took her mortal disguise and left for the ninja academy.

"Good morning students" said Iruka. "Today you will all be sorted into squads of three."

He read off the names of each squad.

"I hope you and I get to be on the same squad" Kitsuna said to Hinata.

"Yes, you, me, and Naruto" said Hinata.

"Squad seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka announced.

"Woo hoo!" a pale pink haired girl said excitedly.

"Squad eight: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino" Iruka continued.

"Darn, looks like we didn't get on the same squad" Kitsuna said to Hinata.

"And finally squad eleven is Nonaka Hojo, Nonaka Hiro, and Kotohashi Kitsuna."

The twin brothers gave each other a high five.

"Well, you take care of yourself, and don't let Kiba and Shino push you around" Kitsuna said to her friend

"Don't worry, I wont" Hinata said with a smile.

"She joined her squad and they, along with the others, left with their jonin leaders. All that was left were squads seven and eleven.

"Where's our jonin leader?" Hojo pouted as he sulked in his desk.

He was about thirteen years old with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a tan hooded sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans and his head band was tied over his forehead like most people wear it.

"He's probably on his way right now. Just be patient" said Hiro.

Like his brother he too was thirteen years old with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans. He wore his headband over his eyes for he was a blind child.

"Hello, sorry I'm late" Kita said as she walked in the classroom.

Hojo looked up and melted as he caught a glimpse of the woman standing in front of him.

"Are you my jonin leader?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye as he approached her.

"That depends, are you of squad eleven?" Kita asked him.

"You bet I am" Hojo said with a grin. "Come on Hiro were leaving."

"Wait brother, I'm coming" Hiro said as he felt around so he didn't bump into anything.

"Here, let me help you" Kitsuna offered.

"Thank you" Hiro said as he allowed her to help him.

"Could you guys be any slower" Hojo said impatiently.

"Shut up Hojo, why don't you help your brother then" Kitsuna snapped.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself" Hojo smirked.

'Can this girl really be my sister?' Kita asked herself. 'She looks nothing like me or our father. She must take after her human mother. And that fox pelt, is that father's?'

"Um, sensei, are we going any time soon?" Hojo asked.

"Yes, come along now, we'll start introductions later" Kita said as she lead them outside.

A/N: What a great team I should say. Tell me what you thought in reviews, bye now


End file.
